The present invention relates to a component connection including a first component, in particular, a first vehicle component having a male fixing element projecting from the first component, and a second component, in particular, a second vehicle component having a female fixing element intended for receiving the male fixing element, as well as to a method for preassembling in a detachable manner, the first and second components.
A component connection of this type is known from earlier German patent application DE 10 2010 028 323 A1, which is not a prior publication. Furthermore, the relevant prior art includes DE 10 2009 049 602.5, DE 10 2008 038 747 A1, DE 10 2009 041 161 A1, DE 10 2010 028 322 A1, and DE 10 2007 044 635 A1.
During mass production of vehicle bodies a plurality of individual body parts and add-on parts, such as holders, etc., are assembled in such a way that the process is totally automated to a large extent. During a joining operation, two or more vehicle body parts are first positioned relative to one another by means of a time consuming chucking and receiving technique, and are then subsequently connected together, for example, by welding, clinching or other joining methods.
In the aforementioned DE 10 2009 049 602.5, the objective is to achieve a loose prefixing of two components that are to be firmly connected to each other. A spherical shaped-locking element is provided on a first component, from which the spherical shaped-locking element projects and engages in a recess of the second component. This recess is configured, for example, in the manner of a key hole. The two components that are to be connected to each other are mutually fitted together and then subsequently moved relative to each other, so that their displacement produces a positive locking engagement. Owing to this positive locking engagement the two components are prefixed relative to each other and then can be securely connected to each other, for example, by welding.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and component connection for connecting components, by which components, in particular, body parts of vehicles as well as add-on parts, can be (pre)assembled in a simple and easy way.
This and other objects are achieved by a component connection including a first component, in particular, a first vehicle component having a male fixing element projecting from the first component, and a second component, in particular, a second vehicle component having a female fixing element intended for receiving the male fixing element. The male fixing element is inserted into the female fixing element in an insertion direction, wherein the male fixing element includes a functional head that has partially or completely the shape of a sphere or partially or completely a shape similar to a sphere; and the functional head has an excessive dimension in relation to the female fixing element in essence transversely to the insertion direction, so that the two components are clamped together at the fixing elements. The male fixing element also includes a foot region, which is connected to the first component in a positive locking manner.
The starting point of the invention is a component connection that connects a first component, which may be a first component of a vehicle, to a second component, which may be a second component of a vehicle. The term “vehicle component” is to be interpreted very broadly. In principle, it includes any kind of component that may be considered for the purpose of connecting components, in particular, a body component of a vehicle. When a “vehicle component” is addressed below, it is not to be interpreted in a restrictive manner. Rather, the invention is to be broadly construed as being for connecting components generally (and also in other industrial sectors). Correspondingly, the patent claim language is also to be interpreted in a broad sense.
The first of the two (vehicle) components comprises a “male fixing element” that projects from the first (vehicle) component; and this male fixing element comprises a functional head and a foot region that is connected to the functional head. The functional head and the foot region can be connected in one piece to each other.
The functional head has, partially or completely, the shape of a sphere or, more specifically, a cap or partially or completely a shape similar to a sphere. The concept “similar to a sphere” may also be interpreted very broadly and must not be limited to any mathematical concept of a spherical geometry. The concept “similar to a sphere” may also be understood to mean, for example, that the shape is “curved in a convex manner.” The above-described shapes of the functional head will also broadly be referred to as a “spherical shape.” Preferably, the male fixing element that is constructed in the shape of a sphere, i.e. is a “spherical shape,” or similar to a sphere is rotationally symmetrical with respect to the direction of a normal line of one or both vehicle components at the location of the male fixing element. The terms “spherical” or “similar to a sphere” include, as a general principle, “round” or “curved,” in particular, “convexly curved” geometries.
The foot region has, generally speaking, the function of a connecting element, by which the functional head is connected or will be connected to the first component. The foot region can be constructed in such a manner that it can be connected to the first component by way of a cold joining procedure. The foot region can be constructed as a “press fit element” in an economical way. With current press fit techniques (such as pop rivets), the foot region can be “press fit” into the first component with a high degree of accuracy, so that the press fitting operation produces a positive locking connection with the first component that cannot be detached, i.e. a connection that is permanently secured. The foot region can be configured, for example, as a self-piercing rivet. The press fitting of the foot section can be carried out in a fully automated manner by use of a suitable robot device. As an alternative, a press fitting device can be integrated into the forming tool. For example, a pop rivet device can be integrated into a deep drawing tool, an arrangement that makes it possible to set the male fixing element during or towards the end of a deep drawing operation, by which the first (sheet metal) component is formed into a three dimensional object.
As an alternative, the foot region could also be configured as a screw shank and could be intended to be screwed into an associated tapped bore of the first component.
A male fixing element that is configured in this way can be fitted together with the second (vehicle) component in a very easy way by use of the functional head. The round, edgeless geometry of the male fixing element minimizes the risk of an unintentional tilting of the two (vehicle) components when they are fitted together.
The second (vehicle) component has a “female fixing element” that is intended for receiving the male fixing element. The term “female fixing element” is also to be interpreted very broadly. What is meant are the design configurations that enable the male fixing element to be inserted into the female fixing element in an insertion direction. To put it more precisely, the female fixing element does not receive the entire male fixing element, but rather that part of the male fixing element that projects from the first component. That is, the female fixing element receives in essence the functional head of the male fixing element.
The functional head of the male fixing element has an excessive dimension in relation to the female fixing element. The excessive dimension can exist, in particular, in a direction that is transverse to the insertion direction. When the two (vehicle) components are fitted together, the excessive dimension makes it possible to clamp the two (vehicle) components together at the fixing elements in such a way that the two components can be detached.
Hence, the (vehicle) components can be easily fitted together in a manner known from plug-in construction kits from the toy domain and can be (pre)fixed relative to each other in this way.
(Vehicle) components, such as individual body parts of vehicles, can be connected to each other, i.e. (pre)assembled, by means of one or more such component connections. In this case the individual components need only be “fitted together.” Depending on the type of (vehicle) component and the “clamping force” that is intended in terms of the design, the two (vehicle) components can be connected to each other exclusively by the component connection according to the invention or, in addition, by one or more other joining techniques, such as welding, screwing, riveting, clinching, etc. In particular, such joining techniques that can be produced on the part of a single component (“one-sided connection methods”) are also suitable. One example that may be mentioned here is laser welding, where, in contrast to spot welding methods, the “component composite” does not have to be accessible from both sides by means of welding tongs, but rather work can be performed from a single side.
A positive locking engagement in the insertion direction between the fixing elements can be provided. However, it is not absolutely mandatory that such a positive locking engagement be provided. In other words, it is not absolutely necessary that an undercut of the male and female fixing element be provided.
The female fixing element can be formed by a “passage hole” provided in the second (vehicle) component. The term “passage hole” is to be broadly interpreted and must not be limited per se to a certain hole geometry. The passage hole can be, for example, circular or have a geometry that deviates from a circular shape, such as a geometry that is in essence square or a geometry that has the shape of a triangle, rectangle or polygon, where the “corners” may be rounded.
Since the functional head of the male fixing element has a defined excessive dimension transversely to the insertion direction in relation to the female fixing element, the two fixing elements (or at least one of the two fixing elements) have to exhibit a certain degree of “minimum elasticity,” in order to facilitate the fitting together and so that an adequate amount of clamping force remains after the fitting together.
The functional head of the male fixing element can be, for example, a sphere made of a solid material, in particular a steel or aluminum sphere. Such a “solid sphere” exhibits comparatively little elasticity. The minimum elasticity that is necessary for fitting together can be achieved by way of a suitable design of the female fixing element.
It can be provided that upon being fit together, the two (vehicle) components are connected to each other with zero play on the fixing elements in directions that are transverse to the insertion direction. That is, the vehicle components are fixed in such a way that they cannot be displaced relative to each other.
As stated above, the two (vehicle) components can be (pre)fixed relative to each other by use of a plurality of such component connections or similar component connections. Correspondingly, one of the two (vehicle) components can have at least one additional male fixing element of this type (see the above description) that also has partially or completely the shape of a sphere or more specifically partially or completely a shape similar to a sphere; and this one additional male fixing element can be inserted or is inserted into an associated additional female fixing element, which is provided on the respective other (vehicle) component, in one or in the same direction of insertion as the first male fixing element.
The at least one additional female fixing element can be formed by a slot or, more specifically, an oblong passage hole, in which a functional head of the additional male fixing element is slid in a longitudinal direction of the slot or, more specifically, the oblong passage hole.
Therefore, the one “component connection” forms, figuratively speaking, a “fixed bearing;” and the at least one additional component connection forms a “floating bearing.” This arrangement has the advantage that the two (vehicle) components that are to be connected to each other can be fitted together, or rather can be fixed on each, other in “a floating” manner and, as a result, in essence without tension.
According to a further aspect of the invention, at least one flexible clamping element, which projects from the second (vehicle) component, is provided on an edge of the passage hole that forms the female fixing element. The clamping element exerts from the outside a clamping force, which acts more or less transversely to the direction of insertion, on the outside of the functional head of the male fixing element. The clamping element can extend behind the functional head of the male fixing element. However, this does not have to be necessarily the case. In the case of an undercut, the joining together, i.e. the fitting together of the two fixing elements, results in one of the fixing elements being “pushed over” the other fixing element, so that it is possible to hear the functional head of the male fixing element snap locking into or, more specifically, onto the female fixing element.
The clamping element can be a clamping collar that extends along the entire edge of the passage hole. As an alternative, only one clamping collar element need be provided; and this clamping collar element extends over a peripheral section. Furthermore, a plurality of clamping collars that are spaced apart from each other in the circumferential direction may be provided along the passage hole. In this context the clamping collars touch from the outside on a peripheral section or on a peripheral point of the functional head of the male fixing element. It can also be provided that only one portion of the provided clamping collars presses from the outside against the functional head of the male fixing element.
It can be provided that the clamping collar or rather the clamping collars projects or project from the second (vehicle) component in the direction of insertion or against the direction of insertion. The at least one clamping collar does not have to be bent in its entirety perpendicular with respect to the second vehicle part, but rather can be positioned in a slightly inclined manner. For example, it can be provided that the at least one clamping collar encloses with the surface of the second (vehicle) component in an area of the passage hole an angle in a range that lies between 80° and 90°.
The first and/or the second (vehicle) component may be a sheet metal component, in particular, a body part of a vehicle. As an alternative, the first and/or the second (vehicle) component may also be a plastic component, in particular, a plastic component made of a synthetic plastic material that is reinforced with fibers.
The passage hole that forms the female fixing element can be punched out of the second (vehicle) component. The clamping collar may be a “bent,” “raised,” or upright section of the punched passage hole.
One or both of the vehicle parts can be, in particular, a deep drawn part or deep drawn parts. The at least one female fixing element, which can be formed, for example, by a passage hole, can be punched out directly in the deep drawing tool or can be produced in a subsequent production step.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.